channel_tibbfandomcom-20200214-history
LIVEWIRE 2013
LIVEWIRE 2013 is the 1st series of the online reality TV show, LIVEWIRE. It launched on 16 June 2013 and it ended on 14 July 2013. It lasted for 29 days. Production Auditions Big Brother picked the housemates by having them apply on TiBB. Presenters On May 2013, it was announced that Josiah Stuart would be the host of LIVEWIRE. Logo The eye was a recreation of the eye used for Big Brother Australia's eighth series. Housemates On Day 1, 8 Housemates entered the house. On Day 10 (as Jamie's birthday present), Roy entered the house as an intruder. Conor (Conzors) He entered on Day 1. He was ejected on Day 3. Jamie (Jamie.) He entered on Day 1. He was wrongly ejected on Day 3, and later returned on Day 7. He was nominated on Day 11, but was saved when Max used the Twist on him. He was nominated again on Day 15, but was saved on Day 21 after Marcus chose Jonathan to be evicted due to a tied public vote. He was evicted on Day 25 wih 50.00% of the vote. Jonathan (DrunkerThanMoses) He entered on Day 1. He was originally nominated on Day 3, and saved himself after winning the Twist. He was nominated on Day 8, and survived the eviction on Day 10 with 7.69% of the vote. He was nominated again on Day 11, but survived on Day 14 with 0.00% of the vote. He was nominated a third consecutive time on Day 15. He was the fourth person evicted on Day 21 after Marcus evicted him due to a tied public vote. Marcus (Marcus.) He entered on Day 1. He was nominated for the first time on Day 11. He survived the eviction on Day 14 with 0.00% of the vote. He was nominated again on Day 15, and survived the eviction on Day 21 after being selected to evict either Jamie or Jonathan due to a tied public vote, and he selected Jonathan. He was nominated again on Day 28, but survived after Big Brother evicted Max. He won Series 1 on Day 29 with 26.83% of the final vote to evict. Max (Maxxie) He entered on Day 1. He was nominated on Day 3. He survived the eviction on Day 7 with 12.50% of the vote. On Day 8, he was given the Twist by Mitchell, and he saved Jamie from eviction. He was fake evicted and saved from eviction on Day 16. He was nominated on Day 22, and survived on Day 25 with 42.86% of the vote. He was nominated and evicted by Big Brother on Day 28. Mitchell (Mitchell.) He entered on Day 1. He was nominated on Day 3. He survived the eviction on Day 7 with 12.50% of the vote. He was nominated again on Day 8. He was the second person evicted on Day 10 with 69.23% of the vote to evict. Raph (Raph) He entered on Day 1. He was nominated on Day 8, and survived Day 10's eviction with 23.08% of the vote. He was nominated again on Day 11. He was the third person evicted on Day 14 with all 100% of the vote to evict. In 2017, he entered the Big Brother UK house. Roy (Roy Mars III) He entered on Day 10. He was nominated on Day 15, but was saved by the public on Day 16. He was nominated again on Day 22, and survived the Day 25 eviction with 7.14% of the vote. He was the final person evicted on Day 29 with 73.17% of the vote to evict. Ryan (Ryan.) He entered on Day 1. He was nominated on Day 3. He was the first person evicted on Day 7 with 75.00% of the vote. Daily summary Tasks Nominations table Notes The "Twist" was used from Day 6 to Day 11. 3 housemates and the viewing public used the twist. Raph was given immunity during the 'Say Yes' task. Jamie re-entered the house after being wrongfully removed, because of that; he was given immunity from being nominated. Roy entered the house as Conor's replacement, because of that; he was given immunity from being nominated. Because Max and Raph were inactive at the time of nominations, they were automatically nominated by Big Brother. Because Jonathan and Max talked about nominations, everyone was up for the public vote. Roy and Max were saved. While Josiah was inactive and at camp that week, the housemates had to nominate LIVE on TiBB. Max was automatically nominated. Because only 3 housemates remained on Day 28, there were no nominations, everyone was up, and Big Brother evicted Max from the house. Even though 2 people remained for the finale, the viewers were still voting to evict the person they did not like. External links *